1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste receptacles. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable mechanism for holding a bag upright with its mouth open for convenient introduction of the articles to be deposited in the bag.
2. Prior Art
There is a known wheeled hand truck convertible to a dolly with a tall vertical handle. Interfitting slots and pins are provided for connecting a ring to the upper portion of the vertical handle such that the ring extends more or less perpendicularly outward from the handle. The intention is to insert a trash bag downward through the ring and wrap the lip of the bag over part of the top of the ring. A broad loose elastic band is provided to encircle the ring and retain the bag in position. It can be difficult to connect the ring to the handle. The ring is loosely held and sometimes may become inadvertently disconnected. The handle can interfere with wrapping the entire circumference of the lip of the bag over the ring. It can be difficult and time-consuming to secure the elastic band around the ring. Even when care is taken in the assembly and bag-connecting procedure, the elastic band may slip off or the bag lip may slide out from between the ring and the band. Consequently, it has been found to be as convenient to utilize the conventional method, namely, a solid nonconvertible trash container with or without a bag liner.